


A Thing Well Made

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder





	A Thing Well Made

Silvered wood aged rind-grey.  
What sounds are captured in the indents, what smells?  
Like the skeleton it holds the muscle and tissue  
and skin of their life.  
It slopes, letting the memories slide off  
Mahogany-dark stains leach and wick, imprinted, built-up.  
Can you peel it away?  
Each groove represents a hardship held  
Under the roof, the ethereal, the past, its provenance.  
A thing well-made, is their love.  
What past is captured in the elements?  
Life. Tiny clumps of moss and lichen cling. The ceiling is mottled with dirt  
and the mysterious  
He imagines they are the pattern of his thoughts collected  
Layers of himself forming  
He sits on the chair and leans back. To look forward.


End file.
